


To Sleep Perchance

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Veronica is afraid to fall asleep.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 2.

  
Veronica is afraid to fall asleep. Because if she falls asleep she will eventually have to wake up. Her sanity may have taken a leave of absence, but Veronica's not so far gone that she doesn't know that waking up will bring a whole assortment of very bad things.

So she turns awkwardly and kind of bounces the mattress, hoping that the boy next to her will wake up and keep her company. If neither of them sleeps then neither of them can wake up and things won't go back to the way they were.

"Veronica," a sleep drenched voice mumbles from beneath pillows, "go to sleep."

"Can we talk?"

Logan turns to face her, his hair tousled and expression sleepy, but his eyes are wide awake bright. "About what?"

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Okay."

"When we wake up, you're going to go back to hating me and I'm going to go back to letting you."

"Veronica…"

"In the morning, one or the other of us will sneak off and the next time we'll see each other is at school where you will say something hurtful and I will pretend it isn't. And I don't want this to go down like that."

"You came here to seduce me," Logan points out mildly, without malice.

"I came because Meg's out of her coma and Duncan's with Meg and I wanted to, talk I guess."

"Ah yes, the ever popular 'talking'." Somehow the quotation marks are implied by Logan's tone.

"I was, am, hurt. Confused. I wanted…"

"I _know_, Veronica. I'm here. I chose to be."

"And tomorrow this will have been a mistake."

"It's already a mistake, otherwise you would be sleeping instead of thinking."

"Yeah, but," Veronica scoots slightly closer to Logan, "it's still good."

Logan pulls her closer, until Veronica's head rests on his chest and their bare arms brush.

"Logan?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You know how Duncan's with Meg?"

"Yes."

"Well he isn't exactly _with_ her. Not yet. Because we haven't quite… broken up."

"Veronica," Logan says in a frustrated exhalation.

"We will," Veronica says quickly. "And it's not like you and I are back together. Tonight wasn't about that. Because you still hate me-"

"I don't hate you."

"Well you certainly don't _like_ me."

"I-"

"You used to think you were in love with me."

"I _was_ in love with you. And you thought I was trying to get in your pants."

Veronica chuckles softly and brings a hand up to her face. She stops laughing quickly and tilts her chin to look up at Logan as best she can. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I was scared. Things were… going really fast."

"Why do I have a feeling there's more than one meaning there?"

"I care about you Logan, you know that. Sometimes more than others."

"Yes, but?"

"You can't say that what we had last summer was the relationship you'd always wanted."

"I was with _you_."

"That's really sweet, but, come on, we were a train wreck. We weren't even _us_."

"I was distracted."

"More like destructive."

"Come on, Veronica."

"You come on. You had my attention. Why… why do you _do_ these things, Logan?"

He reaches up and ruffles her. "It was never about you. You were perfect."

"Neither of us wanted perfect. Duncan wants perfect. I thought I wanted perfect, but…" Veronica shakes her head, her hair tickling Logan's bare chest. "…I'm a train wreck."

"You're-"

"I'm a train wreck." Veronica says forcefully. "I'm cheating on my boyfriend with his former best friend who hates me and I don't particularly care." She yawns. "The only thing I care about is staying awake."

"I'll make you a deal," Logan tells her, carefully twining their fingers together. "You go to sleep, and I'll go to sleep, and in the morning we'll wake up together and be nice to each other, and this will be less of a mistake."

Veronica cannot hold back the yawn that escapes.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Good night Veronica."

"'Night."


End file.
